The proposed studies will center on cell wall outer membrane proteins of gonococci. These are of interest as potential immunogens, as probes for questions concerning interactions between gonococci and host cells, and as major components of the cell wall whose molecular organization can be thereby studied. Primarily, the aggregation or colony color/opacity variants will be the subjects of studies such as detergent solubilization, peptide mapping, determining the immunologic characteristics of the organisms' characteristic cell wall proteins.